I'm Stuck With You?
by iloveshadamy
Summary: After an attempt to impress Sonic goes wrong, Amy finds herself alone with the dangers of nature. But after being discovered by an ebony hedgehog, Amy Rose finds out that nature has a lot more twists and turns than it appears to.
1. The Things I Do For Love

**7/10/12 - An anonymous reviewer recently informed me that I supposedly "plagiarized" this from another story. I can inform you that from the day I started writing this in 2010, I have come up with this all by myself. I may have used references to things in popular culture, but no way did I copy and paste or steal from someone else. I just wanted to clear that up. I accept constructive criticism, but I do NOT take too well to being accused for something I worked on all by myself. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

All that was blocking me from jumping into the cold water from atop the cliff was the incoherent feeling that built up inside of me and made me freeze at the tip of the cliff. Just one little leap, that's all I had to take. But I couldn't move.

"Come on Amy, you don't have to do it," Cream shouted from behind me.

In order to impress Sonic, yes I did. When we drove up here, I saw the way he looked in awe as he watched the girls from the outside of his window jump into the water with so much grace that would make Anna Pavlova jealous.

At first I thought it was ridiculous that someone would jump from such a steep cliff into the dark water, but the way those girls were laughing and smiling, it actually looked fun. Plus, Sonic might give me the same look.

"You think she's really going to do it?" I heard Tails ask Knuckles.

"Nah, she's all hype," Knuckles replied.

I growled quietly. That's what _they _think. I started picturing their faces once I jumped, and all the praise I would get when I made it back to them. Ha! That would show them!

I raised my hands above my head and got into a divers position. I was about to leap, when Cream called my name and ran over to me.

"Wait Amy," she panted, exhausted from the short run.

I lowered my hands back to my sides, and sighed. "What?"

"Don't you think this is a little...irrational?"

I looked at her. "No."

"What if you don't make it back?"

I laughed. "Are you seriously worried about that? Didn't you see those girls here earlier? They survived."

"Amy..." she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Don't do this. You can impress Sonic some other way."

I felt my face turn red. "Who said this was about Sonic!"

"Well...It's kinda obvious," Cream laughed nervously and my eyes narrowed.

"Alright, alright, you caught me. But I _know _this is going to work. I'll prove it to you right now." I got back to the divers position and readied myself.

"Wait Amy," she repeated. "Do you remember that show we saw on the TV about the White River monster?"

"...Yeah?"

"What if it's waiting for you down there?"

"Ugh...Cream, Cream, Cream...What am I going to do with you?" I shook my head. "This isn't the White River, plus I seriously doubt that _fish _exist."

My friend crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not a _fish_, it's a_ monster. _Anyway, there might be some other dangers lurking around down there. Do you really want to risk your life just to try to make Sonic like you?"

I looked over my shoulder at the blue hedgehog. He gave me a little grin and a wave, which I wasn't sure if that meant for me to go ahead and jump or for me to just give up. God, he was gorgeous.

I sighed. "Love makes people crazy, you know."

"In your case, insane."

"Touche."

"Amy, please don't do this. It's really dangerous. What would my mom think if she saw you here?"

"Are you really pulling the whole 'what would your mom think' on me? Because that doesn't wor-" I suddenly felt my foot slip on something that was on the grassy cliff, and I started descending toward the water, screaming.

"AMY!" I heard Cream shout. I saw Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails' faces appear, watching me fall in horror.

My body started to turn around in a new position. I was now falling head-first and their faces disappeared. The large body of water faced me instead. Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap!

Cream was right. I _was _insane. And right now I am, when I wasn't even prepared, falling to what perhaps may be my death. But for some reason, I felt like I would make it. I mean, I was going to jump anyway, just in a different position and not by slipping off of some unknown goo.

_Smack! _

I stopped falling, but hit something hard. Very, very hard. My vision was blurring, and what could be the most horrible headache known to man was now happening to me. Suddenly, I couldn't think.

I felt myself slipping off of what might be a large rock, and into freezing, dark water.

And that's when my world turned black.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping greeted me once I gained consciousness. My head ached, and I wasn't quite sure where I was anymore. I just remembered descending into cold water, but this didn't feel like water. It felt more like dirt. Dirt and...leaves. The smell of pine trees came through my nose, and made me cough. It sounded weak.

I could open my eyes, but I wasn't quite sure if I should. What if I opened them and found a bear getting ready to devour me? Or something worse...

I decided to open them anyway, because what if it wasn't something bad? After all, in order to be in this mysterious place, someone had to rescue me from the water and bring me here, right? So that person must be my hero, Sonic, right?

My eyelids fluttered open and what greeted me was nothing but trees. Trees, trees, trees. Everywhere. _Everywhere! _

I realized I was laying down, so I sat up. This didn't make sense! What kind of screwed up hero would leave me all alone in a damn forest!

I stood up, and looked around as if standing up actually turned the trees into something else. But of course, it didn't.

"Gah! Why does this kind of thing have to happen to _me_!" I shouted at the quiet nothing that surrounded me.

An army of ants were starting to march around me, and then started to crawl up my boots and onto my legs. I had a spaz attack, and started kicking my legs and smacking them off. Some of them bit me, and I started yelling.

"Stupid bugs," I swatted some more at the ants. "You go squish now!"

After several more minutes of killing, it looked like they were all gone.

And I was alone once more.

I felt many emotions: fear, loneliness, anger, confusion, and a strange kind of calmness. Maybe it was all the nature. I don't know.

I walked over to a tree, and sat under it. I wasn't sure how I got here. I mean, obviously I would have remembered coming here on my own, but I couldn't remember anything after I hit my head, which still hurt like hell.

I remembered driving up to a mountain range with my friends, having a picnic, telling stories, slipping off a cliff like a clumsy loser, hitting something hard, falling into the water...and that was it. I wasn't sure how long I was passed out here. I didn't even know what day it was.

I was pretty sure Sonic (or any of my other friends) hadn't dragged me out. He wouldn't have left me here by myself, exposed to the dangers of nature. Was I kidnapped by some cannibalistic person who was coming to get me any time soon and have a feast with his tribe where I would be the main course?

I gulped.

I stood up and started running as fast I could, going nowhere in particular, but just trying to escape. Every step I took, I felt horrible. My legs were hurting for some unknown reason, plus my already acknowledged head ache, and now my arms were hurting.

Suddenly, I tripped on a root of a tree and fell face-down.

Damn trees...

I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, and let out a yelp. It was probably broken from the fall.

Great. Just great! I was in so much pain, and now my ankle was broken.

"This just isn't right," my voice was muffled by the dirt of the forest. I could hear my heartbeat through my ears, which was kind of scary. Maybe I would just lay here and die. Get eaten up by avenging ants or by a buzzard. My obituary would be this:

**Amy Rose**

**Age of death: 12**

**Date of death: Unknown **

**Place of death: In an unknown forest**

**Cause of death: Slipped of a cliff and was rescued by a cannibal who left her in the forest. While trying to escape, she tripped on a tree root and was eaten by a variety of woodland creatures. **

Thirteen. I was only thirteen. How depressing.

I felt stupid. Really stupid. Did I really believe that the only way to Sonic's heart was by jumping off a cliff? Guess so.

While I laid there, I heard footsteps crunching on dead leaves.

My heart started thumping.

It was the cannibal!

* * *

**Well, like I said, I'll see how this comes out depending on your reviews. XD**

**I probably did some grammar and/or spelling errors, so feel free to point those out. **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	2. I Am Two With Nature

**X3**

**Enjoys :) **

* * *

So _this _was how I was going to die. Not by ants or buzzards or bears, but by the cannibal himself. I lifted my head off the ground and looked at my attacker as he walked slowly towards me.

He stopped about ten feet away from me, and through my dusty eyes I saw that it wasn't a cannibal, nor a human cannibal for that matter. It was an ebony hedgehog with crimson eyes, and a look of confusion on his face. I gasped.

"Sha_dow_?" I said the last part of his name strangely, more stretch out than the beginning.

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a hard stare. He didn't say anything.

Maybe I was hallucinating. Why would Shadow, of all people, be here? Dark hero or not, I was glad he was here. I wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" My question came out all slurred. He probably thought I was drunk. Well, I _was_ drunk. On fear.

I heard a light sigh escape his lips. "I'm always here."

"Huh," I rested my chin on my left hand. "Interesting. You wanna know why I'm here?"

He lowered his hands to his sides, and closed the gap between us. His feet were dangerously close to my face now. He could kick me if he wanted to. "Not really," he replied.

I ignored him. "I woke up here and then I ran and then I fell and I think my ankle is broken."

I glanced up from his shoes to his face. Another sigh came from him. "I don't have time to hear your life story."

"Humph! I don't understand why you have to be so rude, I mean-"

"Your ankle isn't broken. It's just sprained." Whoa. He moves so fast I didn't even notice he was already on one of his knees by my feet, examining them.

"And," I looked over my shoulder at him. "How would you know? Are you a _doctor _or something?"

He ignored me. "Why did you run from where I left you?"

That question shocked me more than his speed. _Shadow _was the screwed up hero who left me. In a weird way, that made sense. But why would he do that? We weren't even friends. In fact, I think he finds me annoying.

Damn. This gets more confusing by the minute.

Too embarrassed to tell him that I ran because I thought of a cannibalistic being somewhere in the forest preparing a bonfire to roast me was coming for me, I asked him a different question. "Why did you leave me there?"

Again with the quietness. Even with him here I still felt alone.

"Are you gonna answer me or not?" I demanded.

He appeared in front of me again, and he was looking down at me. "I have to go."

With his back facing me, he started to walk away, and I started to panic.

"Wait, Shadow! Wait!" I tried to stand up, but I fell down.

Damn sprained ankle.

He kept walking.

"Please! I don't want to be alone again! Come back! Come back!"

He kept walking.

I looked around quickly for something to throw. I found something brown that looked like a stick. I reached for it.

Big mistake.

The snake's mouth was wide open, and its fangs looked sharp. Its eyes, black and slanted like some evil monster, were deadly. I did what I was good at.

I screamed. I spazzed out. I started flailing my arms like crazy. I was cussing like a drunken redneck.

He stopped walking, and suddenly he appeared by the demon snake and I. He grabbed it, and tossed it somewhere into the acres of trees. It made a loud hiss as it was airborne, and I was grateful.

"Thank you, Shadow! Thank you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"...Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "I saw you jump off that cliff. I saw you hit your head and land in the water. But I didn't see any of your friends coming, so I hovered in the water and saved you. I didn't know why I did, so don't ask me."

I absorbed his words slowly, like a student learning algebra. Finally, I said, "So...why did you leave me alone back there?"

"I went to go look for your friends so I wouldn't have to waste my time with you," he answered, bluntly.

Well, that was rude. "How come you didn't take me with you!?"

"Didn't want to carry the extra weight."

"You didn't wanna carry - whoa, hold it," I glared at him. "I don't weigh that much!"

He ignored me for the hundredth time. "I couldn't find any of your friends. So, looks like I'm stuck with you until I find them." He sounded so annoyed, like I was some gnat that wouldn't leave him alone. Or an ant.

I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it. I finally opened it again. "I'm stuck with you?"

He nodded, his eyes closed, arms crossed.

"...You're stuck with me?"

"Yup."

I dropped my head on the ground. Shadow, _Shadow the Hedgehog, _was going to help me find my friends. Shadow! And I was going to be stuck with him until then. No doubt, I was grateful for him swinging the deadly snake away from me, saving me from the evil water, and now guiding me to my friends. But Shadow was, well...kinda scary.

To make it worse, he would have to be my walking stick, for as I had a _sprained _ankle.

"This sucks," my muffled voice complained. "This sucks, this sucks, this sucks!"

I heard footsteps. Shadow was walking away again.

I raised my head, prepared to shout, when I saw that he was just standing with his back facing my laid-out body. "We're going to have to leave right now. I want to get rid of you as soon as possible."

Damn rude hedgehog.

I sighed. "Well,_ mister, _I need help standing up. Plus, I doubt I can even walk."

"What do you want me to do about it?" He was facing me now, glaring harder than ever for no apparent reason.

"I don't know...can you please help me up?" I asked, quietly, unsure of what he would say.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm _not _going to carry you the whole way." He reached for my hands, and I stared at them blankly.

"Well..._grab,_" he said, and shook his hands as a gesture.

"You really think that's going to get me up? Uh, hello, I'm disabled," I pointed behind me, hopefully aiming towards my feet.

He sighed, and walked over to my side. Before I knew it, I was up on my feet, leaning against him on one foot for support. My eyes felt wide.

"Whoa! How did you do that so quickly?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Get off me."

"Sorry," I muttered, and leaned against the tree next to us instead. My hand felt something sticky, and slowly I looked over at the tree and away from Shadow's face. I realized I was touching some unknown goo.

Damn unknown goo.

I shook my hand away from it, only to find myself fall onto the ground again.

Shadow shook his head.

* * *

**Lol XD**

**I have so many plans of how Amy could drive Shadow insane XD**

**Thanks for reading :) **


	3. Hedgehogs, Ants, and Bears, Oh My

**:) **

**Enjoy X3 **

* * *

"How are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Shadow asked, annoyed.

I was still on the ground after clumsily falling. That's all I seemed to be doing, falling clumsily. "You know...get me up, walking, standing, all that good crap."

Shadow sighed. "You can't seem to stand on your own, and I don't want you leaning on me."

"What!?" I practically shouted. "Do you have OCD? A medical condition?"

He glared at me. "No."

"Then _why _won't you let me lean on you? Or at least be carried? You know, you're wasting both of our time being stubborn. There's nothing wrong with me. _Nothing!_" I waited for his reaction.

"That's not true," he crossed his arms. "You're odd."

I growled. "No I'm not!"

Shadow just stood there, smirking.

"Prove it. Prove that I'm 'odd'."

"Alright," he uncrossed his arms. "You jumped off a cliff."

"So..." My eyes wandered to the dirt, which was now filled with more ants.

Damn ants.

"Secondly, you grab a snake."

"So..." I was now looking up at him.

"There are so many other things you have done to prove your oddness, but I think you know them," he glared at me. "Now, get up. We're on a schedule."

I looked at him blankly. "What?"

"I want to get rid of you before night falls. I really can't deal with you that late."

"Well, _excuse _me." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain sting into my hand. I looked down. Ants.

"Ants!" I screamed, and shook my hands like crazy. Then, I started crawling on the ground like a maniac, knowing that the ants were here to attack me after I killed their other family members.

I looked down at the ground the whole time, and saw that another army was headed towards me, while the rest of them were behind me.

I was being herded.

"Shadow! Kill them! Kill them before they kill _me_!" I started crawling faster, squishing some ants below me. Ha! About ten down, and...a hundred to go. Ugh.

"I wouldn't mind that, really." I heard Shadow mutter.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"By the way, you're moving."

"Thanks for the update," I grunted.

Squish, squish, squish. I was murdering the ants one by one, with Shadow walking next to me, looking amused.

Damn amused hedgehog.

"You can help, you know!" I glared at him, still crawling.

"I could, but I won't."

"Thanks."

"Seriously, there isn't that many. You're just being odd again."

I watched an ant march over to Shadow's foot, and he stepped on it. I grinned.

"Why are you smiling?" I stopped crawling to look up at his face. His brows were furrowed.

"Because you helped me kill ant," I was still grinning.

"I didn't kill any ant," his eyes were hard.

"Yes you did. I saw it with my own eyes!" Grin, grin.

He made a _humph! _noise. "Well, I didn't mean to."

"Sure, sure. I believe you, Shadow."

"Shut up."

"Mmhm. Yup. I see it clearly now. You don't find me annoying, huh?"

"Shut up, Amy."

"You think I'm amazing. You think I'm cute," I smiled, teasingly.

"Ha! Have you seen what you look like?"

Ouch. "...God, Shadow, you didn't have to go that far. My face isn't that ugly..."

"No," he shook his head. "I mean, since you've been out here."

Oh. Guess he's not a total butt-head. "No...do I look that bad?"

"You look like someone whose been out in the wild too long."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He nodded.

"Mmmm..." I frowned. "Is there some kind of river or something around here so I can clean up?"

"I don't know."

"Thanks for the help." I wondered what I looked like. There was probably twigs in my quills, sticking out like horns. I probably had dirt all over my face. I bet I was a mess. I sighed. "How long do I have to crawl for? My legs are gonna looked screwed up."

"I thought they already did."

"Shut up!"

It was quiet for a while, with me crawling and Shadow walking right beside me. It felt weird. Weird and unnatural. He was trying to help, but he was being a jerk. And nature just hated me, period. I realized that when I fell off the cliff.

There was a large growl somewhere around us, and we exchanged the same look. The look of what-the-hell-was-that.

"Please tell me that you forgot to eat your cereal this morning," I said.

"You think I could growl like that?"

"Maybe..."

He held up a finger, silencing me. We heard the growl again, and a brown shape appeared a few feet away from us.

It was bear. Not Winnie the Pooh kinds of bears, but a big old grizzly.

And it looked angry.

* * *

**Hm...lol nature has a problem with Amy. **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	4. The Real Rambo Could Take Bees

**So apparently there's a Sonic character called Bark the Polar Bear?? I guess I don't read too many comics...XD ****Anyways, this bear isn't Bark. Or anything like the Sonic characters (you know what I mean: talking and not something you'd find in nature XD). It's more like those grizzlies you see on the Discovery Channel. So yeah XD. Just wanted to say that in case some of ya were confused. Hey, there ARE some "real" animals in the Sonic games...I had to rescue them in Director's Cut XD **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Sh-Sh-Shadow," my lips were quivering. "...You see that?"

I didn't hear a response, so nervously I looked away from the ferocious beast and up at Shadow. He didn't look scared, but he looked a little shock. And I couldn't blame him.

Okay, so I know there are some things I've wrong about, like being eaten by ants or a cannibal, but I was absolutely positively one hundred percent sure that this bear was in the mood for a couple of hedgehogs.

There was soo many things I haven't gotten to do in my life. Get kissed, have a boyfriend, get a job, eat lobster...and now it was never going to happen. I was doomed. _Doomed! _

Wait a minute...

"Hey, can't you run fast?"

"Huh?" Shadow was looking down at me, sounding confused.

"Can't...you...run...fast?"

He looked at me some more, and blinked twice. He still wasn't comprehending the words that were coming out my mouth.

The bear let out a much louder growl, and we looked at it.

It was charging towards us!

"Wah! We're gonna die!" I screamed. Ah jeez. Ah jeez! How many near-death experiences have I had? Two? Three? Well, it didn't matter. I was going to die for real. Forget being eaten by a cannibal. I was right about being devoured by a bear.

But hold on...

I was being lifted off the ground! Shadow finally snapped out of it! He threw me over his shoulder and we ran at top-speed. I was surprised we didn't smack into the trees.

Huh. So that's what it took for him to carry me. A bear attack.

Who would have guessed?

* * *

"I think we've gone far enough," Shadow stopped running, and lowered me back to the ground. I heard something that sounded like leaves blowing, and looked up at the trees. They weren't moving at all.

"Where's that noise coming from?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure...will you stop moving your head around? You look like you're having a seizure."

I stopped.

"Hm..." I watched him walk towards a bundle of bushes and disappear into them.

I waited for awhile, but didn't see him. "Shadow?"

No answer.

Oh my God...

The bear got him!

"I'm coming for ya, Shadow!" I looked around quickly for something sharp and hard that I could use to warn off the beast. There was a stick, but after what happened last time I didn't dare touch it. Then I saw something gray. I looked at it carefully, making sure it wasn't some sort of creature. It was a rock. A beautiful, hard rock. Aha!

I held onto it tight, and crawled toward the bushes. I let out a war cry, and the bushes started to shake. I raised the rock over my head as the figure stepped out.

"What the hell are you-"

The rock was airborne before I could tell what the figure was.

"Umph!"

I watched in horror as Shadow fell backwards, his legs sticking out of the bushes.

"Oh crap," I muttered. "I killed Shadow! I'm a murderer! _A murderer!_"

I crawled over to his legs, and then through the bushes to the other half of Shadow's body. The rock laid next to his head, unharmed.

I reached for his wrist, and felt a pulse.

Yes! He wasn't dead! I wasn't a murder!

"Shadow," I poked him. "Wake up, buddy." Poke, poke, poke.

He didn't move.

I sighed, and heard the sound from earlier. I looked around again, and saw a small river. I dropped his wrist, and crawled over to it.

The river smelled fantastic! It was beautiful, with its holy silverness. I was actually liking nature!

I looked down at my reflection, and gasped.

I looked like a more feminine, less bad-ass, ugly Rambo! And I didn't have a bandanna or a gun.

Ugh.

Sitting on my side, I reached one hand down and cupped some water. I took a drink, and then laid down on my back next to the river.

How long was it going to be until I got out of here? I was crippled, and I knocked the hedgehog who was suppose to help me out of here, so I guessed about a week.

A week!

Damn my mad throwing skills.

I looked up at the sky. It was much darker than I remembered. I guess I messed Shadow's schedule up.

Well, it could be worse. I could be dead by now. I could have killed Shadow. I could have been carried off by the ants.

I sat up, realizing something.

"Hey nature," I said out-loud. "I can take you! Bring it on!"

And I did feel like I could take nature and all of its horrors on. I am a smart girl, I think, and I have made it this far. So why stop now?

Ha! I could be the next Bear Grylls!

Suddenly, I felt a buzzing near my ear, and started swatting at it. And to my surprise, the buzzing stopped.

"That all you got?" I shouted, and laughed triumphantly.

But then I heard a lot more buzzing, and looked up at the sky.

To my horror, a swarm of bees were headed towards me.

"Damn you, nature!"

* * *

**XD **

**I actually love nature, but my experiences probably won't entertain you :P **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	5. And a Floating We Will Go

**LOL it's coming out pretty good, I guess. Not one of my best stories, but you know how it goes. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

I had to flee, and flee quickly. I couldn't run due to my sprained ankle, and Shadow couldn't run with me because he was practically dead. I looked over at the river and thought for a minute. And then, I held my breath, and I rolled.

I rolled, and I rolled, and I rolled until I felt cold water soak through my dress and onto my skin. I was underwater, and could barely see the bees hovering inches above me. Ha! I was safe! Hallelujah!

Well, until I had to breath.

I shook the thought away and continue to hold my breath, letting out small bubbles of air every few minutes.

I was a nature genius!

But then I felt the oddest sensation hit me, and realized the current was dragging me away.

Damn nature genius!

I poked my head out of the river, and started screaming. No bees were in sight now, and Shadow's body was just a blur.

Forget the cliff diving. Forget the cannibal. Forget the ant army. Forget the bear attack.

I was being carried away by the river to my death.

"Shadow! Wake up!" I screamed and waved my arms, but inside I knew nothing was going to happen.

I tried to paddle to the side so I wasn't stuck in the middle, but my bum leg wouldn't let me. Ah jeez!

I kept moving forward, and couldn't stop. Come on Amy, think! Look for something to grab that's not a rock or a snake!

I looked around frantically, and finally I saw a large rock stuck in the middle just like me, except it wasn't moving. I grabbed on tight to it with both arms, and just stayed there, the water hitting me.

Good job, Amy! I would pat you on the back if I wasn't holding on for dear life.

But how was I going to get out of here? Maybe when Shadow grew conscious again, he would come get me. But what if he didn't gain conscious for awhile, and what if he can't find me?

I sighed, and hit my head lightly against the rock. I need help.

* * *

It's strange how when the stars show in a dark blue sky that the water in the river suddenly gets freezing cold. I was shivering, and I think my lips are blue.

I've been stuck here since the sun lowered, which, according to my inaccurate skills, was probably four hours.

Four hours in cold water. Four hours hugging a rock. Four hours waiting...

Four hours!

I looked up at the trees. Their leaves were blowing lightly, almost as if shaking with laughter at my dismay.

Damn trees.

I heard a strange, cackling noise. I looked at one of the branches of the laughing trees.

And there was a small, cute Kookaburra. I think.

"Awww!" I cooed. It felt good to have someone here, even if it was a bird.

It was looking at me, cocking its head slightly.

"Whose a cute bird? Whose a cute bird? You are," I grinned at it through a quivering mouth. "Yes you are!"

It kind of looked like the Kookaburra's eyes lit up, which made me grin more.

"There's a song about you. You want me to sing it?"

It hopped a little on the branch.

"You do?"

Hop, hop.

"Alright! Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree, merry, merry king of the bush is he! Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh Kookaburra, how gay your life must be!"

It let out an obnoxious squawk, and fly down to me. It didn't look happy.

"Ah!"

It was pecking at me! I guess my singing was too much for the little guy.

"Get away, darn bird! Be gone!" I swung one arm at it, and it still didn't leave me alone.

And that's when I made my mistake.

I let go of both arms, momentarily forgetting that I gripping for dear life, and started floating away again. The Kookaburra followed me as we wandered down the river, still pecking and squawking.

"Quick, little birdie! Go get your friends and tell them to save me!" I shouted at the Kookaburra. He just kept abusing me.

Damn Kookaburra.

"Amy?"

I looked to where I heard my name, and saw Shadow running beside the river.

Yay!

"Oh, Shadow! Thank God you're here! I thought that a bear was eating you, so I tried to scare him off with a rock but I accidentally hit you, and then-"

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"No problem."

* * *

**Dang this was short XD I hope you liked this chapter, though...and if you didn't, well, that's ok too :) **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	6. My New Buddy

**This is almost done XD Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! I do 'preciate it :D**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

I was resting on the side of the river, panting. Shadow was sitting on a rock that was close to me, looking bored. Or tired. I'm not quite sure. I sat up and looked at him. "Shadow?"

He picked at something on his arm. Probably his fur. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for pulling me out...and um," I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry for knocking you out."

"I'm not really sure you're quite forgiven yet," he glared at me. "How did you fall into the river, anyway?"

I blushed and looked away from him.

"I'm waiting, Rose."

I sighed. "Okay, well...a swarm of bees were about to eat me, so I rolled into the river and hid underwater so they wouldn't attack me, and then before I knew it I was floating away." I dared to look to see his reaction.

He gave me that 'you're insane' look, and then started to laugh. "There is absolutely no hope for you, you know that?" Shadow shook his head, and stopped laughing. "Besides, I didn't see any bees."

"That's because you were passed out the whole time they were there!" I shouted. What right does he have to say I have no hope? I absolutely have hope! I have more hope than the most hopeful person in the world!

"Calm down there, Sparky," Shadow looked up at the sky, which was surprisingly dark blue now. "At least you were being carried away the right way. Let's get going."

"Shadow...I don't mean to be annoying, but-" I paused to see his face. He looked at me like I _was _annoying. "I don't want to crawl anymore. My knees hurt. My _whole _body hurts."

He sighed. "Well...what do you want me to do about it? Make you a wagon out of tree bark?"

"Do you know how?" I asked, hopefully. Ha! See, I _am_ hopeful!

He gave me a 'duh' look. "That was sarcasm, Amy."

"Well, we're going to have to do this one way or another," I glared at him. "So think of something."

* * *

"Shadow, the bark is giving me splinters!" I complained, and he looked down at me. Yeah, that's right. MacGyver ripped a large hunk of bark off one of these woodland trees and gave me a large stick to hold onto (he's holding the other side of it to drag me). Some kind of wagon, if you ask me.

"Would you rather crawl?"

"...No."

"Then shut it."

"But Shadow! How come you couldn't just carry me? Or give me a piggy-back ride? Or something, you know, _normal_!"

His eyes narrowed, and he stopped. "I'm not comfortable holding people."

I felt myself blush a little. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not like I meant it_ romantically_! I meant it in a friendly, helpful, smart way!" And not as dangerous, I add mentally.

"It still means I would have to hold you," he started walking again, holding on to the same stick I was, and we both were moving again. "Which I don't want to do."

"Fine, jerk." I muttered under my breath. Maybe Shadow did have OCD. Wait...hold on a minute! "Hey!"

"Hey, what?"

"When the bear almost mauled us, I recall you throwing me over your shoulder and running."

"So?" Shadow kept dragging me and looking ahead.

"_So_...why is it that you carried me then and not now?"

"What would you do if you were stuck with an annoyance and a bear who was about to attack?"

"Annoyance! Who are you calling an - ugh! Okay, forget it. If I were stuck with an annoyance and a bear who was about to attack, I would leave the annoyance behind and run. I mean, that's the right thing, isn't it?"

Shadow paused, but didn't turn around. I raised my voice. "Isn't it?"

"Damnit, Amy!" he looked at me with those strange crimson eyes. "Listen, alright? Because I'm only going to say this once."

I nodded, and waited to hear what he had to say.

"I wouldn't leave you to be attacked by anything, even if you _are_ annoying. And even though you put me through all this crap, I don't hate you," he caught my small smile. "Please don't take that the wrong way."

Shadow didn't hate me! Hooray! "You really mean it, Shadow?"

He nodded, and then looked at the sky one more time. "Well, let's go. I think we'll probably make it out of here in a few hours if we keep moving."

"Let's hit it, buddy!"

"I'm not you're buddy."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you-"

"Amy!"

"Alright, alright. Let's go," and once Shadow started to drag me again, I mumbled, "_buddy_."

* * *

**LOL :D **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. There Is a Devil In Every Berry

**Pretty much done with this story. Maybe two more chaps?? Eh, I'll see how it goes. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Shadow?"

He didn't turn around to face me, but I heard him mutter: "What?" I twiddled a little with my thumbs before responding, trying to think if I asked this before. With everything that went down in just a few hours, my mind was a little fuzzy.

"When you saw me falling," I finally said, "Where were you?"

"Here." Shadow said, simply.

"Here? You mean, here here?" I looked around the place we were at. A few boudlers on each side. The river that dragged me away running right next to us. A lone bee flying around. Grass everywhere. "Or, _here_?" I waved my arms in a wide semi-circle.

"Here."

"Oh yeah, that really sums it up."

No response.

"Hope you caught the sarcasm there, Shaddy."

"What did you call me?"

"Shaddy."

He paused, and glanced over his shoulder. His red eyes were glaring at me like usual.

"What?" I said, crossing my arms. "What's wrong with 'Shaddy'?"

"First of all, it's not my name. Secondly-"

"Oh, here we go again with the sequential talk!" I raised my hands up, showing my frustration. I caught him gaping at me, and this time, I glared. "What? Is there another bear behind me? More bees? Ants? An _actual_ cannibal? Or did some kind of water monster hop out of the river and is doing dirty dances behind me? That's it, huh? The water monster doing some moves?"

"For your information, I was surprised you knew the word 'sequential'," he was smirking. "Water monster? Did you get that off of Scooby-Doo?"

I lowered my hands to my lap, feeling like an idiot. "No...and I'm not as stupid as you think."

"I didn't say you were stupid. Careless, yes. Weird, yes. A little slow at times-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!"

We looked at each other for a few moments before he turned around and started dragging me again. I was surprised when I heard him quietly mutter, "I'm sorry."

"Can you speak up a little? I didn't catch that."

"I'm. Sorry." Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew Shadow said this through gritted teeth.

"For?"

"For making you feel stupid."

I felt a smile come to my face. "Apology accepted."

* * *

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." My stomach growled, showing that it agreed with me.

"Then eat something."

"Uh," I glanced down at my empty hands. "Nope, nothing here."

Shadow made a huffing noise, and we stopped for the the hundredth time. He turned his whole body around so it faced me, then he crossed his arms. "Are you really that hungry?"

My stomach growled louder. "Yes."

I watched him glance up at the sky, which was turning slowly into a deep blue. Maybe Shadow was one of those people who can tell time by looking at the sun...or moon. Whatever. "We might have time to look for food."

"Yay!"

"But," he held up a finger. "You're going to have to eat whatever I find."

I was about to nod, but then I thought of what he said. My eyes widened in horror. "No!"

His eyes widened, then narrowed. "Why?"

"What if you find a dead bird?"

He gave me a blank look, then shook his head. "Amy...why in the hell would I pick up a dead bird?"

"Well, I don't know...maybe you wouldn't pick it up. Maybe you would just have me get on the floor and gobble it up."

This time, he gave me a disgusted look. "Thanks for putting that repulsive image in my head."

"I'm just saying, Shadow."

He sighed. "I promise you I won't make you eat a dead bird or anything like that, okay?"

"Thank you."

"I'm going to go look now, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be back in a second, okay?"

"Ok - Wait, NO!" I yelled. "You're leaving me? ALONE!?"

"What's the big deal?" Shadow said. "It's not like I'll be gone forever."

"But just think about what's happened to me when you're gone."

He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Oh yeah, that's right. You're helpless."

"Exactly!"

He sighed again. "Alright. So what are we going to do?"

"Let's just keep dragging around until we find a bush with berries or something like that."

"Fine."

* * *

"Berries! I see berries!"

"Think you could shout that a little louder?"

I looked at Shadow. "Okay, if you really want me to."

"I was being sarcastic. I'm pretty sure you've used that word already."

"Oh, so now your stealing my words?"

"How the hell is sarcastic your wor-"

"It's too late to apologize now, Shadow. You can't undo it."

He was quiet for a minute, and then groaned. "I'm just going to let this go. Now, where did you see the berries?"

"On that bush right there," I pointed a few feet ahead from us at a green leafy bush with red dots on it. "You see it?"

"Mmhm."

We arrived at the bush, Shadow parking the bark wagon next to it. I reached for a juicy, round berry with a hungry look in my eyes, but Shadow slapped my hand away. I looked at him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"These might be poisonous." He leaned in close to examine the berries, gently touching them.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. That's why this is troubling," he looked at me. "These leaves might even be poisonous."

I was quiet for a moment, thinking back to all the shows Cream and I watched on the Discovery Channel about wild berries and poison ivy. Then, I felt like a light bulb lit up in my head and started dancing. "I remember something now!"

"What?" He asked, questioningly.

"Blue and black berries are most likely edible than red berries!"

"Hm..." Shadow was silent, then nodded. "That sounds about right. Do you see any berries of that color around here?"

I glanced at some of the bushes around us, but all I saw was red, red, red. I sighed. My stomach was growling, and I couldn't think straight anymore. My brain needed food! I looked at Shadow, who was too distracted by the bushes to notice me. And those berries...they looked SO delicious. And plump. And ripe...

"Well, I don't think any blue or - AMY GET THOSE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

* * *

**LOL XD**

**So yeah, maybe I'll add like two or one more chapter. I want it to end where they finally get out of the forest, but I'll think of how I'm going to do that in a bit. :) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. The Pink Marshmallow

**Enjoyyyy :D and thanks for the reviews so far (: ILY. **

* * *

"Ugh," Shadow glared at me. "Look at you. You look like a pink marshmallow with hives."

I looked down at my arms and grimaced. He was right; they were all puffy and broken out with red marks. I looked up from my arms to Shadow's face, and then back down at the bark wagon. "I hate my life," I muttered.

"Why the hell did you eat those berries when you were the one who said it was poisonous?"

"Well...you know, the stomach craves."

I heard Shadow sigh, and everything was quiet again. I took another look at my arms. "Hey, Shadow?"

"What now?"

"Shouldn't I go to the hospital or something?"

I watched him lower himself down to my level and examine my hived-up arms and legs. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Not really," I answered honestly. "Just itchy."

"It's probably just an alergic reaction, then." I watched Shadow stand up and absent-mindedly brush dirt off his fur.

I gave him a blank look.

He sighed again. "An alergic reaction is when you consume something that-"

"I know what an alergic reaction is!" I shouted, then lowered my voice. "So does that mean I don't have to go to the hospital?"

"I'm not sure. Some people have to go when an alergic reaction occurs-"

"Can you stop saying 'alergic reaction'?"

"Can you stop interrupting me?"

"Can you stop being a jerk?"

"Can you stop being annoying?"

"Can you stop being-" Before I could finish, Shadow got down on his knees again so he was face-to-face with me. He closed my lips with his forefinger and thumb.

"I'm going to say this one time, and one time only. Nod if you understand me."

I nodded. For some reason, this seemed oddly familiar.

"I'll take you to the hospital once we get out of here. But, as you can see, the more we argue pointlessly, the more time it takes," he gave me a creepy look suddenly, and his voice was a whisper. "And the more time it takes, the worse you get. You know what happens then, don't you?"

I somehow managed to shake my head slightly, but my lips were quivering. Shadow didn't have to try hard to be scary.

"An insect is created from the infected cells and crawls into your blood, and then it reproduces. Now, do you know what happens after that?"

I gulped.

Shadow got close to my ear and whispered, "You die."

"OH NO!"

He jumped to his feet, rubbing his ear. "Damn! I was kidding, Amy!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Why! WHY DID I EAT THOSE BERRIES?"

"Amy-"

"The bug is probably eating my internal organs right now!" I layed down on the ground and hugged my knees. I started rocking back and forth. I was too young for this crap. "Why does this stuff always happen to me? I'm a good person, really. Maybe it isn't me. Maybe it's this damn forest. Yes, that's it! Everything here it out to get me! Oh my God! Look at those trees! They are craving Amy meat! Oh-"

I felt fingers close my lips again, and looked at Shadow with wide eyes.

"Amy Rose, please shut up."

* * *

"I think the hives are going away, Shadow!" I was smiling big, but Shadow didn't look over his shoulder to see me. He was too busy dragging the bark wagon, since we lost too much time already.

"That's nice."

"Uh huh."

Silence.

I looked up at the sky. It had to be almost eleven at night now. "Hey, Shadow, you know what I realized?"

Nothing.

"We've spent a long time together."

"Yay for me," he muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I crossed my arms and glared at the back of his head. I hoped it burned a hole through it. Maybe if I tried hard enough it would.

"I'm pretty sure you know sarcasm. Remember, we talked about this an hour ago?"

"There you go stealing my words again."

"Amy," Shadow threatened.

"Sorry, sorry." I scratched the back of my head with one hand, looked around at our surroundings now. Of course, there were trees. Damn trees are everywhere. I swear if I see anymore trees when I get out of this forest, I'm going to go insane.

Shadow suddenly dropped the stick that allowed me to be dragged. He looked at the sky like I did earlier, and then got that shut-up-Amy-I'm-thinking look. He let out a long, quiet sigh.

"What's wrong this time, Mr. Sigher?"

"Mr. Sigher?"

"You know, because you sigh a lot."

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. And then he opened it again. "Anyway, it looks like this is the time I should start carrying you."

"Oh, finally! Something reasonable!"

* * *

"I never knew piggy-back rides were this fun!" I smiled as Shadow took off down a dirt trail.

"Are you feeling tired yet?"

"No, why?"

"It's getting late."

"I know, but-"

"And I want you to be quiet."

"Well, that's rude!"

Shadow went silent on me again, and I sighed.

"Look who's sighing now."

The voice inside my head told me not to answer, so I remained quiet. I felt my eyelids flutter on me. Damn hedgehog! He made me tired!

"Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have fleas?"

"What?"

"Fleas. Like, little bugs that get in your fur. Or quills. Whichever."

"Why the hell would I have fleas?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"No! Why are you asking?"

"I was going to rest my head on your head since I'm sleepy."

"So _now_ you're tired?"

"Um, let me think," I said sarcastically. "Yes."

"That's what I thought."

He was quiet again, and I was getting frustrated. There was something about Shadow that drove me crazy, even though I know it shouldn't. I never felt that way with Sonic. Well, only when he ignored me. But I knew Sonic cared. Shadow didn't. I mean, he said he didn't hate me, but that doesn't mean he necessarily _likes_ me.

Maybe it was better off that way.

"You didn't answer me," I finally said.

"About what?"

"If could rest my head on your head."

"What about my 'fleas'?"

"You have fleas?"

* * *

**It's almost done lol! I really have fun typing this (:**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Quill Monster

**Thinking one more chapter after this one? I'm not sure :P **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Watch it!" I brushed one of Shadow's quills away from me. "You almost poked me in the eye!"

"Excuse me, Marshy."

"Marshy?"

"You know, because you look like a pink marsh-"

"SHUT UP!"

"You called me Mr. Sigher," although I couldn't see it, I was sure Shadow was smirking. "So I get to call you nicknames too."

"Hmph!" I peered over Shadow's head to see where we were going. No suprise - those damn trees were there blocking my view. "How the hell can you see when it's this dark and crowded?"

"Crowded?"

"The trees. Everywhere. Watching us."

"I don't know. I'm used to it, I guess."

I nodded, not sure what else to say. I wonder where the hell Sonic was, and why he was taking so long to find me! Don't get me wrong; Shadow is a great guy doing all this for me. But still...I need Sonic.

A sigh of held-back dispair escaped my lips, thinking of all my friends and how I just wish I could be at home right now and in the shower. I probably looked like the Exorcist or something scary like that.

"What's wrong now?"

"Huh?"

"You sighed."

"Oh, that," I felt myself turning hot for some reason. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

"Then why haven't you fallen asleep yet?"

"Well Shadow, I don't want to fall asleep because then I would miss out on the ending of this _wonderful_ adventure!"

"I sure do love your sarcasm."

"You're more sarcastic than me!"

Shadow went silent again, which meant, "Shut up, Amy." I quietly stuck my tongue out at the back of his head, and then I looked at his quills. He never did answer me about the flea thing. Carefully, I removed one arm that was around his neck and put my hand against two of his quills. I started separating them.

Nothing.

Phew! Shadow the Hedgehog didn't have fleas! The world now has the answer thanks to Professor Amy Rose!

I looked at the two quills that were touching my right hand, and my heart thumped.

One of them had a nose! A human nose! Right smack dab in the middle!

I let out the longest scream I could possibly manage, knowing that would get Shadow's attention. But when I looked, Shadow wasn't there. I wasn't even in the forest anymore! I was sitting down in a room that was all black, alone with Shadow's quills.

My breath started to shorten, which meant I was panicking. Where the hell did Shadow go? Where the hell am I? Why the hell was there a nose on Shadow's quill?

I stood up and began running. Wait, why was I running? What happened to my sprained ankle?

"Marshy, Marshy, Marshy!" A voice that sounded like it came from the Wicked Witch of the West was behind. Still running, I looked over my shoulder. The nosey quill now grew a pair of green legs was chasing me!

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed, and started to run faster.

Up ahead, all I saw was black. Behind me (besides the Quill Monster), was all black. The left was black. Right was black. Up was black. Black, black, black. It was like running on a treadmill; you're moving, but always, always in the same spot.

"Come 'ere, Marshy!" The Quill Monster now had long red arms that reached out and grabbed me, pulling us close together.

"No!" I screamed. "No!"

"Amy!"

"No!"

The Quill Monster started shaking me. "Amy!"

"NO!"

"AMY! WAKE. UP!"

I opened my eyes quickly to find Shadow kneeling beside me.

"Are you alright?"

I blinked a couple of times. My head felt sweaty. Ew.

"Amy?"

I realized that I hadn't said anything yet. "Huh."

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I sat up straight, rubbing the back of my head. "What happened? Where's the Quill Monster?"

Shadow looked at me like I was crazy. "The Quill Mon-"

"Oh, Shadow!" I smiled at him. "You saved me from your quill!"

"...What?"

"Ha!" I punched his shoulder. "I knew you were my buddy."

"What the hell are you talking about? You were dream-"

"Come on buddy, help me up and let's get going!"

"Amy, no. Listen. You fell asleep and were dream-"

"It's time for these tumble weeds to tumble on home."

"AMY!"

"Oh, come on!" I glared at Shadow. "Just accept the fact that you saved me and you're my best friend."

He was quiet for awhile, now giving me the 'duh' look.

And then, he slapped his forehead.

* * *

"How'd we get here so fast?" Yes, there were still trees. There will always be damn trees in my life. But the only other thing was a dirt path. That was it. No boulder, no river, no poisonous bushes. Just trees and a dirt path.

"If you would have let me finish what I was saying before," Shadow looked over his shoulder at me and narrowed his eyes. "You fell asleep so I stopped and let you rest for a bit. Then you started sreaming, so I woke you up."

"I fell asleep?"

"Yeah."

"And I was screaming?"

"Yeah."

"So you woke me up?"

"Pretty much."

"You are so full of crap!" I laughed.

"What?"

"You're just trying to cover the truth up with that dumb story."

"...That story is the truth! You're the dumb one, here."

"Oh, hush. You just don't want people to know you saved a girl. It must be a pride thing or something."

"You know...I've realized something."

"And what's that?"

"I think I'm going to go insane."

* * *

**Ahah what an interesting dream ;P **

**Thanks for reading guyssss (: **


	10. He's a Real Hero

**I'm really really really really REALLY grateful for all the reviews for this story. You guys have no idea. I thought this story was crap, but a lot of people like it (I know some people don't, but it's alright. Thanks for constructive criticism, though, and not just flaming.) I love ya readers (: **

**Enjoy chapter...wow, 10! I'm really thinking I should finish this up now XD. I'll just see where this chapter leads me first. **

* * *

"You know," I glared at the back of Shadow's head, hoping the burn from it would pierce into his brain and make him scream. Oh, God. Where did that bad thought come from? Holy crap! Being stuck in this forest made me a crazed psychopath!

"I know, what?" Shadow answered nonchalantly. Why was he always acting so coolly? He's not that cool in my opinion. Psh, and I have great opinions. A sudden flashback of me falling off the cliff jumped into my head.

Oh...guess not.

I shook my head, snapping out of my self-conversation. "I don't know why you're a butt hole to me. All this talk about you going insane and being all sarcastic with me! It's uncalled for, you know."

He didn't respond (what a shocker), so I continued. "Sometimes, okay, I'll admit, I'm 'annoying'. But you can be, too, like right now!" And then I mumbled, "I wish there was a river so I can reach in, grab a fish, and smack you with it."

"You want me to walk all the way back to the river you fell in?"

"Hey!" I shouted right in his ear. "I didn't _fall _in that river. I jumped in so the bees wouldn't kill me!"

Shadow let out a mean, short laugh. Kind of like those ones you hear from the evil dude in the movies before he makes someone explode. Shadow didn't seem to be carrying any dynamite, so I assumed I was alright. For now. "Yeah, and we all know how murderous bees are."

"They are! I've seen on the news how a flock of bees attacked a bee farmer and he was rushed to the hospital and-"

"Hold on a second, Miss-Won't-Shut-the-Hell-Up. Did you say a _flock_ of bees?" Shadow stopped walking.

"What did you call me?"

"That's not the point," he looked over his shoulder and glared at me. Maybe he was the one who wanted someone's brain to burn so they would scream in pain. "Just answer the question."

"Well...yeah, I guess I did. But I didn't mean to! It was a mistake of the mouth!"

"Maybe," Shadow said, then started walking again. "Or maybe you're just...hm."

'Hm'? What's that suppose to mean? "Sorry, Shadow, but I don't understand jackass."

"You should. Haven't you known Sonic for awhile?"

"Wha...Aw you bastard! You don't know a thing about Sonic!" Okay, he crossed a line there. Nobody talks about Sonic like that. _Nobody._

"I know enough to tell that he's a jackass."

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TREATS PEOPLE LIKE CRAP!" Yeah, I know my voice went all caps, but Shadow deserves it.

"What kind of 'hero' stands on a cliff and watches his friend fall to her death?"

My temper went down suddenly. Where was he leading this conversation to? "H-he couldn't do anything about it!"

"A real hero would have jumped down to save her, risking his life in order to save hers."

The only logical thing I could say was, "...So."

"You jumped to impress him." Shadow didn't say it like a guess. He said it like it was a proven statement. And it was.

I felt my face getting red. "Well...technically, I didn't jump. I slipped."

"Once I saw that he wasn't doing anything, something inside me told me to save you," he was looking over at me again. "I don't know why. I mean, look at you."

I narrowed my eyes, but I let him keep talking. I was absorbing his words.

"You were lucky that I was down by the lake at that time and was able to pull you out in time. And you were also lucky you didn't die from that blow to the head by the rock," Shadow's eyes narrowed this time. "But you know what I found most interesting?"

I managed to slip out a, "What?"

"When I looked up, your hero was still standing there, doing nothing."

The midnight crickets stopped chirping. The trees' leaves stopped blowing. The only sound I could hear was our breathing. It was as if the whole world went silent just to hear my response.

I slowly hopped off of Shadow's back, still holding onto his shoulders so I wouldn't fall. "Is that true, Shadow?" I whispered into his back.

"Yes. I'm not saying...he doesn't _care _about you, I'm just saying he shouldn't be your hero."

"Oh." I got that feeling in my throat when you know you're about to cry. It started to hurt badly, but that's because I was holding back tears. I didn't want to cry. Not with Shadow around.

Sonic didn't do anything.

That sentence hurt worse than ant bites...and I know a thing or two about ant bites.

"Amy?"

I sniffed a couple of times, making sure the water didn't break through my eyes. "What?"

Shadow turned around, but slowly, making sure I kept a hold on him so I wouldn't fall. We were finally facing each other. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sniffed again, and then cleared my throat.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure he's looking for you now. Or at least worrying about you. Hey, it's probably both."

I shrugged.

"Do you need a moment alone?"

Maybe that was best. I nodded.

Shadow nodded back. "Let me help you down to the ground real quick." Without much effort, he placed me on the cold, brown dirt below us.

I waited.

I waited until he walked away. I waited until he found an oak tree that was big. I waited until he climbed it and found a branch he liked. I waited until he closed his eyes. I waited until I was sure he couldn't hear or see me.

And then I cried.

* * *

**Hmmm...alright. Last chapter will be up next.**

**Thanks for reading (:**

**OH. Let me take this time to say R.I.P. Gary Coleman, Dennis Hopper, JIMMY DEAN THE SAUSAGE KING, Rue McClanahan, and any other celebrity that died in such little time apart! :( I'mma especially miss Jimmy. and Rue. **


	11. Stay Here Forever

**7/9/12 - Oh my gosh, I can't tell you how happy I am about this story. It has been placed in so many communities that I am honored to have been selected. This isn't a ShadAmy story. It's just an adventure with Amy and Shadow. I tried my hardest to make it as entertaining for fans and even non-fans of Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm so very happy you guys were so pleased with this. **

**No, this isn't a new chapter. I was asked to fix a few things. While I do that, I just want to let you know, my dear reader, how thankful I am for you. Words can't describe it. **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

The sounds of birds greeted me when I opened my eyes, which were crusted from my tears. I wasn't surprised to see trees and dirt; I just felt like I was repeating myself. With the rest of the dignity I had, I managed to sit myself up straight. But after that, I just wanted to lay down again.

"Sleep well?" Shadow's voice came from behind me. I knew he meant it as a question, but it came out like a statement. He's always saying statements.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Define well."

"I should've guessed that," he nodded at me, and then looked up at the light blue morning sky. "Let's go. I suppose scheduling doesn't matter at this point."

Oh, yeah. He wanted to get out of here before today hit so he could have a nice day without the Amazingly Annoying Amy Rose. "Okay," I sighed quietly.

"That's it?" Shadow was standing in front of me now, arms crossed, head tilted. I just looked at him.

"What?"

"No annoying blurbs? No complaints? No tasteless nicknames? Just, 'okay'?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I was going to be the one of little words today. Shadow deserved it.

He just shook his head, and in a little amount of time I was on his back. After a few minutes of what seemed like aimless walking, I realized I couldn't hold words down. "Did I ever tell you thanks for saving me?"

"Probably not," he responded. "Want to say it now?"

"Maybe."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes. "This has been the most..._interesting_ experience I've had in awhile."

"How so?" How so? What was I, the Great Elaborater? ...Or Shadow?

"It's not every day you help a demented circus monkey who's prone to life-threatening mishaps." Shadow said this so matter-of-factually, that I had to double-check to make sure I wasn't wearing a top hot and Shadow didn't suddenly turn into a unicycle.

"Demented circus monkey?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shadow glanced over his shoulder at me. "_Hedgehog_."

"Only, and _only_ because I don't want to argue with you right now, I'll pretend you didn't say that."

"No, it's _only _because you know you can't win an argument with me."

Huh. Even though that was true, I didn't want to argue with him anymore. Shadow was the wrong person to argue with, I see that now. Oh, that made me remember something. "I guess I'll say thanks now."

"That's all I get?" I realized he was still looking at me when he gave me a smirk. I sighed. Shadow could be annoying too, you know.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, thank you for saving me when nobody else would."

The smirk remained. "And?"

I rolled my eyes. "_And_...thank you for not killing and hurting me even though you probably really wanted to," I looked at him closely. "Satisfied?"

"Sure." With the smirk still there, he faced forward.

It was funny how much I wanted to beat him up, yet how much I wanted to stay with him as much as I possibly could. I know that maybe every time I screwed up or my bad luck kicked in that our hatred grew a little more, but I think that somehow, some way, that maybe it drew us closer.

Maybe.

"A swarm," I said out loud.

"What?"

"It's a swarm of bees," I smiled at the back of his head. "Not a flock."

* * *

"I see an opening," Shadow said, and picked up his speed a little.

"And I see that you sure are in no hurry," I responded, sarcastically. I'll admit that I _wasn't _in a hurry. I mean, yeah, it'll feel nice to go home and shower and be away from all this nature. But I also had a queasy feeling in my stomach that after we step through that opening, Shadow wouldn't talk to me anymore.

That is a stupid feeling, isn't it? Everything he says to me is either rude or unemotional, so why would I miss talking to him? Why would I even miss him? Maybe all this time together has messed with my head.

My heart started thumping once I saw the sign that read, _'Diamond Amour Forest'. _"Diamond Love Forest?"

"Weird name," Shadow replied.

"Do you think the words are supposed to be rearranged?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's suppose to say, 'Diamond Forest Love' or maybe 'Love Diamond Forest'. Maybe that's it! Maybe the person who found this forest out was named Diamond Forest," by this time, Shadow stopped walking. "Maybe we should fix the sign so she won't be mad!"

He was glancing at me again. "Amy, are you stalling?"

I blushed. "No..."

"I thought you were the one who wanted to get out of here so badly," Shadow was doing that thing where it seemed like he had freaky mind powers. "What happened?"

"Hey, that's not true! You were the one who kept saying the whole time we were together that we were on schedule and you wanted to get out of here," and then I quietly added, "So you can get rid of me."

"I never really meant it. You're the one that means everything you say."

Woah, woah, woah. Stop the press! "You didn't mean the thing about the 'schedule'? Because you did say that a lot, you know."

Shadow shrugged. "That's just the way I am. It's not in my nature to care about others."

What the hell did that mean? "Are you saying you care about me, Shadow?"

He shrugged again, and our very close buddy Silence hushed the noise around us. "We need new friends," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Shadow shook his head. "Let's just say that if I didn't care about, I would have dumped your body somewhere by the murderous flock of bees by now."

I blinked. "So...you _do_ care about me?"

"Hold on," he said. "Get down for a second."

I hopped off him as I did before, holding onto his shoulders for support. Still holding onto him, he turned around so we were eye to eye. But this time, he let my hands remain on his shoulders.

"Judging on what I've seen," his red daggers seemed to soften for a bit. Ha, red butter knifes! Oh, shut up, me! I decided to focus on how close his nose was to mine, and then I felt my cheeks flame for some reason. And then Shadow lowered his voice. "I think I care about you more than Sonic."

It was then, as if on cue, as if God wanted to punish me, as if life wanted to show how unfair it could be, that out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue blur rushing towards us.

"Hey there, Amy!" Sonic said. "Looks like we've finally found you."

* * *

The weeks following my 'rescue' were painfully dull. I showered. I ate. I slept in my comfy bed. My ankle healed. My hives, as well as the cuts and bruises, went away. It seemed like nothing was there to remind me of my experience in Diamond Amour Forest. Nobody was there to make fun of me.

And I missed it so much, my heart ached at times.

I started to begin thinking that maybe it was Shadow that I missed, not the forest. I winced and curled myself up in a ball. I didn't want to think of Shadow.

I didn't want to think of the pain I saw in his eyes when Sonic picked me up in a hug that I didn't ask for. I didn't want to think of the low, intense growl I heard when Sonic told him he'd take care of me the rest of the way. I didn't want to think of the sad frown I saw on his face when I glanced behind as Sonic carried me away. I was mad at myself for not speaking up. I could have easily said, 'Sonic, get lost!', or something like that, but I just stood there. Maybe that's what tore me up inside.

I didn't even get the chance to tell Shadow how I felt about him.

Another sad thought was that all my friends congratulated Sonic for saving me, not even knowing Shadow was my hero. But that's probably because I didn't say anything. I guess that's what I regret the most, not having second chances.

* * *

But then it happened on the fourth week.

I was watering some new bushes I planted, in honor of Diamond Amour Forest. I don't think hypoallergenic flowers grow on these bushes. If they did, however, I wouldn't mind. It would bring some memories back.

"You water those plants like a disabled elephant."

I watched the pink watering can drop to the ground, pure H2O leaking out of it. I looked to where the voice came from, but no one was there. Was I imagining his voice now?

"Why are you planting bushes anyway? It's a part of nature, you know."

I quickly jumped around, and finally saw what I needed to see in awhile. Shadow bent down to pick up the watering can, and then made a face.

"W-What?" I managed to stutter.

"It's pink."

I crossed my arms. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Shadow smiled slightly, and shook his head. "I don't know if it's a welcoming sight or a death trap."

I gave him one of his smirks. "Haha, you're _so_ funny!"

He looked down at the watering can, pretended to shiver, and then handed it to me. I took it, reluctantly. Did handing me my watering tool mean he was leaving? "Why are you here?" I asked, holding the can to my chest.

All I got out of him was a shrug. "Just walking around."

"How interesting," I looked down at my feet. "Liar."

"And how would you know that?"

I looked up, expecting to see his red butter knives. But all I saw were sweet crimson eyes. "Usually people take walks to the park or something, not their buddy's neighborhood."

"What did I tell you about the whole buddy thing?" Shadow said, sternly. I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

"To not to," I mumbled.

He laughed to himself, quietly. "What?" I said.

"Nothing," he replied. "So how have you been? I see your legs work again."

Huh. "Yeah, they do. It's pretty awesome. Legs are awesome."

Shadow raised one eyebrow, and then coughed, "Demented circus monkey."

I slapped his shoulder. "Well you know, I missed walking! Walking is a privilege!"

"Heh," he looked in my eyes. "You're something, Rose."

"You're something, too, Shad-Shad."

"Nicknames," Shadow warned.

"Sorry, sorry," I raised my hands up, and then lowered them. "But will you please tell me why you're here?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "You don't let things go easily, do you?"

"No, not really."

He sighed. "I'm not going to say I miss you-"

"Because it's not in your nature, right?"

"Correct," Shadow said. "But...well, you know, if it was...I would tell you."

"Hm," I smiled. "I've missed you too."

Shadow smiled back. It was the most smallest smile I've ever seen, but it was still breathtaking. "Well...see you around, kid." Then he started to walk away. Oh, no! I was letting my second chance slip out of my hands!

"SHADOW, WAIT!" I yelled, tackling him from behind. He didn't fall, of course, so I was just holding onto his back.

"Yes?" I couldn't tell if he was irritated, but I guess it didn't matter right now.

"Will you please stay longer?" I whispered, praying inside my head he would.

I heard him let out a quiet sigh. It sounded...happy. "Of course I will," he said. "But please get your arms off me."

"Alright," I blushed slightly and let him go. But I didn't feel like being separated from him, so I locked my arm in his. He didn't argue. "I have so much to tell you! Oh, and I think my bad luck is going away!"

We started going up my walkway towards the front door of my house. I tripped on the step leading to the porch, causing my knees to become bloody and my ankle to sprain.

Again.

But I had someone to take care of me. Again.

And I had a feeling he wasn't going anywhere, any time soon.

* * *

**THE ENNNNNNNNNNNNND!**

**Thanks homes (: **


End file.
